Rather be
by ichizenkaze
Summary: "Kemana saja asalkan itu bersamamu, aku menyukainya." KookV. KookTae. Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung. BTS Fict. RnR Juseyo


**Tittle : Rather Be**

 **Cast : Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung**

 **Ichizenkaze**

 **With, Kook!Seme**

 **.**

A Song Fict

.

* * *

 _"-But as long as you are with me_

 _There's no place I_ _ **rather be."**_

 _(Clean Bandit - Rather Be Feat Jess Glynne)_

* * *

Taehyung tersenyum saat melihat siluet Jungkook yang membawa dua porsi _Lou Ding_ di kedua tangannya. Tubuh tingginya yang langsing dengan gesit melewati arus manusia. Taehyung bisa melihat bibir pemuda itu yang bergumam umpatan; tak suka orang-orang menabrak pundaknya entah disengaja atau tidak

Jungkook meletakkan tempat mi berbahan kardus di depan Taehyung. Aromanya pedas dan daging hangat menguar ketika Taehyung membuka penutupnya. Ia dapat melihat potongan daging ayam besar dan kumpulan mie juga daun bawang dan kecap. Jungkook menaruh dua bungkus saus, membukanya dengan gigi lalu memberikannya pada Taehyung.

"Lain kali kita harus datang lebih awal." Ucap Jungkook, wajahnya kesal. Jungkook membelah sumpit menjadi dua bagian, mengulurkannya pada Taehyung yang bergumam terimakasih.

Taehyung memutar bola matanya. "Katakan pada seseorang yang menghabiskan dua jam di kamar mandi." Ia meniup mie yang mengeluarkan uap panas. "Jika kau tidak menghabiskan waktu selama itu, aku yakin _Temple Street_ masih bisa sedikit ditaklukan." Ia menyuap mienya dengan rakus.

Jungkook meringis, meneguk cola lalu mulai menyantap potongan daging dengan cepat. "Aku tidak menyangka jika Hongkong akan seganas ini saat waktu makan malam." Ia menelan mienya dengan susah payah, Taehyung membuka air mineral lalu mengulurkannya pada Jungkook. Jungkook meneguknya beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku menunggu dua porsi Lou Ding selama satu jam, berdiri kedinginan di tengah antrian panjang dan ada dua ibu-ibu di belakangku yang berbicara dengan bahasa kanton. Berdiskusi apakah aku seorang artis atau bukan."

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Lalu apakah mereka berebut ingin berfoto denganmu, tampan?" Taehyung memberikan wink kecil sebelum menyuap makanannya.

Jungkook mendengus. "Aku segera mengelak, tentu saja. Hampir saja aku lari jika tidak ingat perjalanan jauh kita ke Hongkong. Tetapi ada untungnya juga aku di sana." Jungkook meremukkan tempat mienya yang sudah kosong, melemparnya dengan tepat ke tempat sampah sejauh lima meter dari mereka. Ia berseru ' _yes_ ' seperti anak kecil.

Taehyung menaikkan alis. Mengambil satu botol minuman yang sama dengan Jungkook lalu meneguknya hingga habis. "Apa itu?"

Jungkook terkekeh. "Salah satu dari ibu-ibu itu memberikanku kartu nama." Jungkook merogoh kantung jaket Calvin Kleinnya, mengeluarkan kertas tebal berukuran lima senti berbentuk segiempat. "Dia berkata mempunyai seorang anak gadis; si bungsu, cantik, baik hati, lemah lembut. Ia berharap aku mau mampir ke rumahnya. Mungkin ia tertarik ingin menjodohkan putrinya denganku." Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

Taehyung menyipitkan mata. Ia memajukan tubuh, lengannya dengan cepat menyambar kartu nama itu dari tangan Jungkook, meremasnya kuat hingga tak berbentuk lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Ya! Kim Taehyung! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Jungkook setengah tertawa, wajah Taehyung merengut. Jika mereka tidak berada di tempat umum Jungkook pastikan ia akan menggigit seluruh bagian wajah Taehyung yang menggemaskan.

"Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda." Jungkook membungkukkan tubuh, mengacak rambut Taehyung, responnya adalah tendangan keras di tulang keringnya. Jungkook membalasnya dengan seruan sakit diiringi tawa.

"Satu tendangan di tulang kering. Kau pilih, balasannya adalah kecupan panjang sebelum tidur atau gigitan berbekas yang sulit hilang?" Ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung tersedak, ia mengambil berlembar tisu lalu mengusap bibirnya sambil terus terbatuk.

"Lalu pilih, kau ingin aku melakukannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati atau kasar dan mendebarkan?"

"Diamlah, Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung melempar botol kosong ke tubuh Jungkook.

Jungkook segera menangkapnya. "Aku anggap jawabannya adalah gigitan berbekas yang sulit hilang dengan kasar dan mendebarkan."

"Cari mati." Desis Taehyung, menginjak kaki Jungkook dengan sepatu kulitnya yang tebal.

"Satu injakan berarti ditambah dengan lum- _AW!_ OKE, AKU TARIK KATA-KATAKU!" Jungkook tak sadar jika ia mengucapkan serentetan umpatan Bahasa Korea. Ia membungkuk. Mengusap jari-jari kakinya yang berdenyut.

Taehyung mengeluarkan senyuman puas. Membungkus kertas mie yang setengah kosong, saus yang tak terpakai seluruhnya, dua botol air mineral dan dua kaleng soda ke dalam plastik. Ia berdiri, membuang sampah dengan diiringi Jungkook yang masih mengumpat pelan.

Taehyung duduk kembali. Ia membuka kaleng soda, menawari Jungkook sebotol cider, pemuda itu menggeleng dan bergumam dia sudah banyak meminum soda malam ini. Kekasihnya itu sangat menjaga berat badan dan kesehatan tubuhnya. Jungkook pergi tiga kali seminggu ke gym. Membentuk otot-otot padat dan abs yang sempurna. Taehyung khawatir dia tidak bisa lagi melawan kekuatan Jungkook yang semakin bertambah setiap harinya. Dan dalam keadaan menjadi seorang Backpackerpun Jungkook masih rajin melakukan _jogging_ setiap pagi, _push up_ dan _sit up_ lima puluh kali sebelum tidur.

Jungkook sudah tidak lagi mengumpat, ia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Taehyung mengamati sekeliling. Menatap bangunan pencakar langit yang terang. Bunyi klakson berada dimana-mana, teriakan pramusaji tentang pesanan yang keluar-masuk tak henti. Ia menghirup aroma aroma Stinky Tofu yang terkenal di Hongkong. Jungkook menolak mencicipinya, ia berkata dengan sok tahu jika rasanya tidak enak atas rekomendasi salah satu temannya. Ia juga mengelak dengan beralasan ' _aku tidak makan makanan berminyak_ '.

"Hei."

Taehyung menoleh. Jungkook memasang tudung sweaternya. Menutupi dahi dan sebagian matanya, ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku sweater.

"Aku baru mendapat email dari Hoseok Hyung." Ia mengusap hidungnya yang dingin. "Dia sudah tiba dengan selamat di London. Dan lagi-lagi dia merasa akan menemukan pasangannya di sana."

Jungkook mendengus, sementara Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Kau yakin tidak mau mampir ke Macau?" Tanya Jungkook, menatap Taehyung dengan bola matanya yang besar.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Macau biasa-biasa saja." Jawab Taehyung tidak tertarik.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Internet." Ia menjulurkan lidah mengejek Jungkook. "Bulan lalu Seokjin Hyung berkunjung ke sana. Dia berkata satu-satunya yang menarik di Macau adalah kasino-kasinonya."

"Kau tidak mau mencoba masuk?" Jungkook menaikkan alis. "Jimin berkata kasinonya benar-benar menyenangkan, berisi orang-orang kaya yang kebingungan bagaimana cara menghabiskan uang."

"Nope." Taehyung kembali menggeleng. "Tidak tertarik."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk paham, ia berdeham. Jarinya menemukan milik Taehyung lalu meremasnya hangat.

"Jadi, kemana selanjutnya petualangan kita?"

Taehyung berkedip. Jungkook memberikan hadiah ulang tahun yang tak terkira. Dimulai dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan kecupan penuh kemanisan. Merelakan seluruh pekerjaannya, menjadi tour guide dadakan, mempelajari peta susah payah, berjalan berkilo-kilo meter, mengurus Taehyung yang mabuk laut, menggendong tas besar di pundaknya, berbagi kamar hostel yang sempit, ia menggerutu ketika mendapatkan kamar hostel dengan tempat tidur berderit setiap kali mereka bergerak.

Awalnya mereka tidak menikmatinya sama sekali. _Kelelahan_ , _cuaca buruk_ , _alergi makanan_ , kamar hostel menyedihkan dengan atap rusak dan membuat tetesan air membasahi tempat tidur mereka hingga pada akhirnya mereka tertidur di lantai, serta setumpuk ketidak beruntungan diminggu pertama mereka berpetualang.

Diawali dari China, lalu melakukan perjalanan laut menuju Jepang, menghabiskan waktu di negara sakura itu hampir satu minggu, menjelajah _Tokyo_ , _Kyoto_ ; diajari lagu _Temari_ oleh aank-anak perempuan cantik berbaju kimono lalu berlanjut menuju Gunung Fuji dan berburu makanan yang aneh. Minggu kedua mereka menuju Singapure, jatuh cinta pada bebek pekingnya yang lezat dan suasana _China Town_ yang penuh cahaya. Dan di minggu keempat, di sinilah Mereka. Hongkong.

Perjalanan ini membuat dia tahu banyak tentang Jungkook. Pemuda yang ia kira arogan dan keras kepala. Tak mau mengalah dan masa bodoh. Jungkook lebih dari apa yang Taehyung ekspektasikan. Pemuda itu sibuk menutupi kepala Taehyung dari hujan sementara ia sendiri tak perduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, pemuda itu akan memberikan jaketnya pada Taehyung yang memang tidak kuat berada di udara yang terlalu dingin, pemuda itu rela menukar kopi hangatnya pada Taehyung yang saat itu salah memilih minuman; sekaleng cola dingin ditengah hujan yang turun terus-menerus. Ia menjelaskan tempat-tempat yang mereka kunjungi dengan ceria, Taehyung tahu diam-diam pemuda itu menghapalnya dari internet. Jungkook ingin tampil sempurna di depan Taehyung. Dan Taehyung berpikir jika _Jungkook sudah sempurna bahkan sebelum pemuda itu mencoba membuat dirinya menjadi sempurna._

"Bali?"

Suara Jungkook mengembalikan Taehyung dari lamunannya. Ia bergumam ' _hm_ ' pelan sambil menaikkan alis. Ibu jari Jungkook mengusap telunjuk Taehyung.

"Jimin dan Yoongi Hyung berada di sana. Kita bisa memesan tiket perahu malam ini dan berangkat esok pagi."

Taehyung tersenyum, meremas jari Jungkook. Ia menatap Jungkook dalam.

"Kemana saja." Ucapnya. " _Kemana saja asalkan itu bersamamu, aku menyukainya._ " Mereka bertatapan. "Jadi, ya, kemana saja, Jeon Jungkook."

Taehyung sangat menyukai cara Jungkook menatapnya seperti saat ini. Terdengar klise dan terlalu drama, memang. Tetapi senyuman Jungkook mampu membuat segalanya menjadi buram. Telinganya menolak berfungsi. Klakson dan hiruk pikuk di sekelilingnya menghilang. Dunia ini miliknya, hanya miliknya sendiri. Ia menarik Jungkook masuk dan mereka membuat dunia sendiri.

Jungkook tersenyum, meremas jari Taehyung lebih erat ketika ia berucap. "Jangan membuatku ingin menciummu di sini, Tuan Kim."

Taehyung mengeluarkan lidah mengejek Jungkook. "Kau tidak sesopan itu untuk tahu perbedaan di mana tempat yang sopan untuk berciuman, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook terkekeh, "Kalau begitu, mau mengunjungi Namjoon dan Seokjin Hyung di Los Angeles?" Aju Jungkook. "Mereka bilang pantainya sangat indah. Banyak wanita berbikini."

"California terlalu jauh." Gumam Taehyung. Menginjak kembali kaki Jungkook dan mendesis tentang rencananya yang akan mencolok mata Jungkook jika pemuda itu berani menatap wanita berbikini lebih dari tiga detik.

"Tidak apa." Jungkook berucap cepat. Ia kembali mengusap kakinya, tertawa geli karena kekasihnya kembali merenggut."Aku bisa meminta Shin mengurusi passport beserta visa kita berdua, aku yakin tiga hari kemudian kita akan sampai di LAX."

"Jungkook, itu berlebihan." Ucap Taehyung. "Aku tidak terlalu berminat mengunjungi Pantai."

Jungkook mendesah. "Tiga menit lalu kau berkata kemana saja, Tuan Kim. " ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. "Bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku ingin belajar selancar?" Ia membersit. "Kudengar _Surfrider_ adalah tempat yang cocok. Ombaknya aman untuk para pemula, tidak terlalu tinggi, panjang dan tidak seganas _Venice_. Hanya orang yang bosan hidup yang berani berselancar di sana."

Taehyung tertawa, menenggak colanya sampai habis. "Benar. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin nanti; _saat musim panas._ Lagipula kita akan bertemu Namjoon dan Seokjin Hyung bulan depan. Mereka akan kembali ke Seoul. Undangan pertunangan mereka tiba tiga hari lalu."

Jungkook memutar bola matanya malas. Ia diam sejenak. Memejamkan mata sembari bergumam nama-nama negara. Taehyung bersendung 'tidak, tidak, tidak' setiap kali Jungkook menyebutkan beberapa tempat. Jungkook berterik ' _ah_ ' cukup kencang, membuka matanya lalu tersenyum ganjil. Matanya bersinar gembira, Jungkook melepas tudung dari kepalanya sambil mendekatkan tubuh.

"Hei, aku tahu kita harus kemana, untuk sekarang." Suaranya yang bergetar senang dengan gigi kelincingnya yang lucu terlihat samar dan mencurigakan. "Setelah kau menghabiskan cidermu."

Taehyung menyipitkan mata waspada. "Rencana apa yang ada dalam otak busukmu saat ini, Jeon Jungkook?"

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. "Kamar hostel terdengar menyenangkan." Ucapnya. Jarinya menekan pergelangan Taehyung dengan intim.

"Dan?"

"Aku akan menciummu sepanjang jalan, menggenggam tanganmu tak henti, menyudutkan tubuhmu dalam elevator; _masih sibuk berciuman._ Tanganmu bergetar saat mencari kunci kamar dalam kantung celana ketatmu yang sialan sementara aku masih sibuk mengecupi lehermu." Jungkook berucap tanpa memutus tatapannya dari mata Taehyung.

"Lalu?" Bodohnya itulah ucapan pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Jungkook berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Mari cari tahu kelanjutannya."

Dan dengan cepat Taehyung menyambut tangan Jungkook, berdiri tergesa hingga bangku yang ia duduki terjatuh. Mereka berdua tertawa, Taehyung memeluk lengan Jungkook. Lalu pemuda itu melakukannya _; mencium Taehyung sepanjang jalan menuju hostel._

* * *

 _"-As long as I am with you_

 _My heart continues to beat"_

* * *

 **END**

 **#HAPPYTaehyungDAY #HAPPYPACARJungkookDAY**

 **Heylooooh everibodiiiii, i'm back with my three ficts at once yeay!**

 **Spesial untuk kalian reader kesayangku~ i love you sooo muchhh.**

You can know me here **: zeloficent (twitter)**

 **Thanks for all your review~**

 **.**

 **RnR Juseyoo~**


End file.
